


Lay All Your Love On Me

by Smid



Series: Drunk Sakusa [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Hinata Harem, Karaoke, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, drunk sakusa, i'm so sorry sakusa, onesided atsuhina, pro volleyball shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smid/pseuds/Smid
Summary: After the events of the end of season party Sakusa resolves never to get drunk again. Then the olympic team goes out for karaoke and disaster strikes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Drunk Sakusa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026982
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics to Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA. I totally recommending listening to that and reading Dancing Queen (previous work) before reading but it's not totally necessary. Formal apology to Sakusa Kiyoomi for torturing him lol. Please enjoy!

“Kiyoomi are you coming too?” Hinata calls back to him.

“I’m sure Omi-kun isn’t interested. You should just give up on him, Shou-kun” Atsumu smirks, slinging his arm around Hinata’s shoulders.

_ Fuck.  _

Sakusa really does not want to go. A night in relaxing sounds amazing right now and karaoke isn’t his style, actually any sort of optional team outing isn’t really his style but…

He just spent two weeks in the Olympic village hiding in his room far away from any possibly diseased foreigners when he wasn’t out on the court. Maybe he needs to release a little tension. Karaoke would probably only make him more tense, but Hinata would be there.

Not that his decision is at all affected by wanting to hear Hinata singing offkey and maybe getting to watch him dance.

And his decision _ definitely  _ is not at all affected by that damn Miya hanging off Hinata like a leech, trying to suck up all Hinata’s attention.

Of course, the one person Sakusa would give anything to have for himself was pretty much universally adored. 

After the year end party, Sakusa Kiyoomi resolved to never get drunk again. It wasn’t a good look on him. 

Besides, Hinata was leaving for Brazil. The events of that night were a one time thing and Sakusa was doomed never to have his silly, totally insignificant crush reciprocate. He promised himself he would move on.

Then came the Olympics. Hinata’s tan was back in full force and he was still calling Sakusa ‘Kiyoomi’. Hinata bounded right back into Sakusa’s heart.

Sakusa had never felt like he was lonely. He was used to being alone. He found comfort in it. When he was growing up he did not have many friends, or really any, but that never really bothered him. It bothered his parents though, they always invited Komori to ‘hang out’. He and his cousin tolerated each other for their parents. 

Then Hinata came and kinda barged his way into Sakusa’s life. Hinata was considerate, charming, and didn't think Sakusa was ‘weird’, and never pitied him for being a loner. 

Hinata was kind of a mystery at first. He was loud and energetic but fell into moments of quiet concentration easily. He was proud and competitive but he was kind and somehow humble about his best qualities. He was so easy to love, it was hard for Sakusa to resist. Which was pretty shitty considering there was no way someone like Hinata would love someone like Sakusa.

Sakusa got used to Hinata’s existence in his otherwise empty life. Then Hinata left it. Sakusa went back to his usual routine. 

Nothing like the fucking sun to reveal how dull your life is. Not that Sakusa doesn’t love his usual routine, the day he changes his routine is the day he dies.

But...

When Hinata was around, stretching turned into trading yoga poses and exercises they had recently learned. Weight training turned into listening to playlists Hinata had made and Hinata singing along (poorly) between his reps. After practice went from briskly walking back to his apartment to strolling down the sidewalk with Hinata at his side and sometimes even stopping in a (clean) convenience store to grab some pickled plums and meat buns.

Hinata had even been to his apartment. No one else has ever been to Sakusa’s apartment.

It had started raining on the way home and his place was much closer than Hinata’s. Hinata ended up dripping in his genkan, sheepish look on his face while Sakusa rushed to grab them both a change of clothes. Hinata ended up staying the night lying on Sakusa’s sofa. If it was anyone else Sakusa would have told them to suck it up.

Hinata started coming over a bit more after that. It was like their friendship had levelled up once they got past that first visit. Hinata would sometimes cook him something he learned overseas or they would just watch a movie or something stupid. 

After Hinata left for Brazil the second time Sakusa was forced to recognize the melancholy that seeped from the bare and colorless walls of his apartment. He watched the loneliness ooze from the cracks in the sidewalk on his walk home with hands stuffed in his pockets. He noticed the unloved look of his locker. 

Bokuto’s had some dumb magnets holding up photos of Akaashi, Barnes’ locker had a couple of photos of his family. Hell, even Atsumu had ugly picture of the other Miya to “remind everyone that I’m the more handsome twin”. 

Sakusa’s locker was clean. That’s about all you could say to describe it.

Sakusa felt like he was living underwater again, everything was muffled and dark. He’d been underwater for years until Hinata pulled him out of his fishbowl. When Hinata left he sunk back under.

He couldn’t help but feel jealous that the one person he genuinely enjoyed being around was also the one person every volleyball player wanted to ‘spend time’ with. So Sakusa does stupid things like get drunk and dance or agree to go to a karaoke place.

“I’ll come”

“Yay!” Hinata squeals.

“Huh? You sure Omi-kun?” The shocked look on Atsumu is already making this a good decision.

“Yeah, I’d love to celebrate with the team” Sakusa smirks, “unless you don’t want me to come for some reason Miya?”

Atsumu narrows his eyes “Of course I want you to come, Omi-kun, just didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“What are you guys waiting for?” Hinata calls already racing down the sidewalk to catch up with the rest of the team.

Sakusa and Atsumu glare at each other for another moment before hurrying to catch up.

The karaoke place is just a short walk away and they get a pretty big room. Even so with most of the olympic team in there it’s a bit cramped. Sakusa ends up sitting at the end of the table next to Hinata. He’s lucky Hinata saved a seat near the door for him.

Hoshiumi and Bokuto demand to go first, choosing some pop song Sakusa had never heard before. Hinata bounces on the seat next to him smiling and bumping their shoulders together. Sakusa stares at Hinata clapping along, laughing when Bokuto starts doing the choreography for the song.

“You guys are so cool!” Hinata comments somehow sounding genuine despite how uncool Bokuto and Hoshiumi looked. 

“That’s right, my disciple! As expected I’m the best at this song!”

“Hey! I hit much higher notes than you Bokuto.” Hoshiumi snarls. Sakusa rolls his eyes, was everything a competition to him?

Aran steps in before things can escalate. “Alright cut it out you two, who’s going next?”

“What do you say, Shou-kun?” Atsumu asks.

Hinata jumps out of his seat placing a hand on Sakusa’s shoulder as he walks past. “Sure, Atsumu-san! You can pick!” Sakusa’s shoulder feels like it’s on fire.

There’s another thing Hinata has shown Sakusa about his life. Sakusa is rarely touched.This is good for the most part because Sakusa does not like being touched. His parents weren’t affectionate with him or each other and his own mysophobia led him to avoid physical contact at all costs. His teammates figured out quickly he does not return high fives. 

Then one day, after a rough practice with the Jackals, Sakusa was sitting in front of his locker in the empty locker room. Sakusa hadn’t realized Hinata had been watching him organize and reorganize his locker until he sat down beside him. 

Hinata suddenly told Sakusa about when he was young and threw a tantrum his mother would brush his hair until he calmed down. Apparently this became a ritual for when Hinata got too worked up to sleep or couldn’t focus on his work. His mom told him that she would work through all the knots in his hair while he worked through the knots in his brain. 

“Kinda weird, huh?”

“Why’re you telling me this?”

“I don’t know. I thought it might help?” Hinata stared Sakusa in the eye, “do you want to try? I just washed my hands and I’ll stop right away if you hate it.”

Sakusa stared back trying to figure out what the fuck was happening. For some reason he nodded his head. Hinata stood up and walked behind the bench Sakusa was sitting on.

“Ok, I’m going to start”

Sakusa flinched when Hinata’s fingertips grazed his scalp.

“This alright?” Sakusa nodded again. Hinata got rid of a few knots and then slowly brushed his hands through Sakusa’s hair. Sakusa loosened the death-grip he had on his knees and closed his eyes. Hinata’s hands felt… nice. They were really warm and gentle, they were so full of care. Sakusa thought that this might be what it’s like to be loved.

Hinata’s hands were gone too soon. Sakusa turned to look at him but Hinata had turned to face the door.

“Uh… do you feel better?” Hinata asked, still staring at the door. 

“Yeah…” Sakusa grimaced, “thanks.”  _ Awkward _ .

“Cool, see you later.” Hinata rushed out.

_ What the fuck? _

After that incredibly weird experience Hinata was less reluctant to ask Sakusa if he could touch him. One day Sakusa told him to stop asking. Hinata gave him high fives, tugged on his jacket, bumped their shoulders, patted him on the back, and very occasionally brushed Sakusa’s hair.

After Hinata left, Sakusa went months without another person touching him. Now he’s suddenly being touched again. It’s not good for his heart.

Atsumu, predictably, chooses some sexy song that lends itself to dancing like a stripper. Hinata laughs and goes along with it, throwing it back. The whole team has a few drinks in them at this point so they all just egg the duet on. Sakusa frowns at Atsumu’s obvious attempts to get Hinata to dance closer to him. Sakusa frowns deeper as Hinata moves slowly towards him. 

Hinata plops himself down in Sakusa’s lap.

_ Fuck. _

Hinata must have had a few drinks when Sakusa wasn’t looking. That or Hinata is much braver than anyone else Sakusa knows. Everyone is cheering even louder now. 

“Hey.”  _ Hey? What the fuck Sakusa? Why did you just say hey? What is happening? _

“Hey. Um, do you mind if I...?”

Sakusa shakes his head. Hinata wastes no time grinding down on him, still singing along and moving on the beat. Sakusa stares blankly at the man in his lap and wonders when Hinata got so good at this stuff. Hinata huffs and grabs Sakusa’s hands placing them on his hips. That snaps Sakusa back to the present, he blushes violently. 

Atsumu is giving him the nastiest look possible but Sakusa isn’t paying attention to anything except how muscular Hinata’s feels under his hands. Somehow his face gets even hotter. 

Then the song ends. Hinata slips off his lap onto the seat next to him. Sakusa remains frozen in place.

_ Was that a friend thing? Do friends give each other lap dances? _

“Yeah Shouyou! Great work!” Bokuto shouts and the celebrations continue all around him. No one even seems surprised, just jealous or indifferent. Sakusa regrets turning all the previous karaoke invites down if this was a common occurrence. 

_ That must have just been a platonic lap dance then. _

Aran goes next getting really into a love song. Ushijima and Kageyama get forced into a duet by Yaku. Sakusa only pays attention to heat radiating off Hinata at his side, in fact he’s paying so much attention to Hinata he doesn’t notice his drink getting refilled.

“Are you going to sing Kiyoomi?” Hinata beams up at Sakusa.

Damn it, he really needs to cool down. Sakusa grabs his drink and downs it in one shot. Yaku snorts as Sakusa’s face scrunches up. Something isn’t right. 

“Didn’t take you as a big drinker, Sakusa.”

“What?”

“You just downed that whole glass of vodka”

“I was drinking water?” Sakusa snarls.

“Oops” Yaku laughs at the pained look on Sakusa’s face, “guess I refilled it with the wrong stuff.”

_ FUCK. _

Atsumu leans over the table to whisper something in Hinata’s ear, making him giggle and flush a little. The flush was probably from alcohol but Sakusa wasn’t thinking too clearly.

_ I need to get out of here before I do something stupid. _

Sakusa stands a little too quickly, sending his seat flying back. Everyone looks over at him.

“Oh are you going next then?” Komori asks, “here’s the mic.” 

Sakusa takes the microphone weakly in his hand. He wants to protest but everyone’s looking. Komori is wearing a shit eating grin as he points Sakusa over to the tablet. Sakusa glares at him. Komori definitely knows Sakusa would never choose to sing in front of people. How does he explain he stood out of gay panic?

He walks over to the tablet to pick out a song. He’s scrolling trying to find something short and easy when one song catches his eye. Without thinking he clicks it. Sober Sakusa would have scoffed if he was seeing this. Sober Sakusa would never do anything so desperate and obvious. Sober Sakusa would not be in this situation in the first place.

But he’s not sober.

The song begins and Sakusa thinks he hears a cheer from Bokuto. Sakusa turns away from the TV about to show the lyrics and looks Hinata straight in the eye. 

_ I wasn’t jealous before we met _

Yep. That’s right. He’s singing Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA. 

And he’s singing it directly to Hinata. 

In front of Japan’s Olympic Volleyball Team. 

Sakusa points a finger directly at Hinata as he sings  _ Don’t go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. _

“A CONFESSION?” Bokuto screams. Atsumu rushes towards Hinata. Kageyama sinks into his chair looking extremely uncomfortable. Hoshiumi jumps out of his seat. Komori holds his camera steady trying to fit it all in the shot. Hinata stares right back at Sakusa. 

Then Sakusa blacks-out.

When Sakusa wakes up he has a killer headache. He tries to get out of bed but he feels sore all over.

_ Did I forget to stretch yesterday? I never forget to stretch though. Wait fuck.Yesterday was.... I swear I’m never drinking again. What the fuck. FUCK. Did I really do that? Why did I do that? What happened after? _

Music in the kitchen snaps him out of his head. He jumps out of bed and pulls on some random clothes before rushing out into the hall.

Hinata is dancing in the font of the stove in one of Sakusa’s sweatshirts. Sakusa freezes. The light streams in from the window making Hinata glow as he hums along. He looks peaceful. 

_ I probably look like shit. _

“Oh! Good morning, Kiyoomi! I’m making you some soup for your hangover. It should be ready soon.”

“Uh yeah, thanks Hinata” Sakusa stammers.

Hinata’s eyes widen, “Oh! Sorry about your sweatshirt, I didn’t want to sleep in my clothes. I can wash it and bring it back if you’d like.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Sakusa replies, still looking uncomfortable, “Hinata… I’m sorry about last night. I don’t drink often”

“Yeah I could tell.” Hinata snorts, “You only had like two drinks but I still had to carry you here. I hope you don’t mind that I stayed the night I just wanted to make sure you didn’t die in your sleep.”

The image of Hinata carrying him on his back while he was disgustingly drunk flashes through Sakusa’s brain.  _ Embarrassing! _

“Oh. I see... thanks for that too.” Sakusa mumbles as he stares out the window desperately wanting to yeet himself through it. Or he could try melting into the floor. Anything to escape this situation.

“You don’t remember that?” Hinata asks, a mischievous smirk forming on his face.

“Well….”

Hinata laughs brightly, brightening the room. Sakusa can’t resist peeking over at him to look at that smile.

“How much do you remember, lightweight-kun?”

“Nothing...”

“Well I’m sure Komori would be happy to show you the videos he took. In fact, I’m pretty sure he already sent them in the team group chat.” Hinata pauses smirking, “I’m sure you have a lot of questions about last night. They might fill in some blanks.”

Sakusa groans. Hinata knows he has no clue how his confession went. 

_ Is he trying to distract me because I got rejected? Or is he just being a little shit? _ Sakusa wouldn’t put it past Hinata to milk this opportunity to embarrass Sakusa for all its worth. Sakusa sags down into a chair at the table.  _ Is he really going to make me ask? _ Hinata grabs his phone and fiddles with it for a moment before setting it down and returning to the stove. ABBA starts playing through the speakers. Sakusa flinches immediately recognizing the tune.

Hinata smiles. “I think this might be my new favorite song. Do you know it?”

Sakusa glares at Hinata. It’s easy to forget how devious he can be. “This is funny to you?”

“I’m not sure what you're talking about?”

“Hinata if you don’t tell me what happened last night I’ll strangle you.”

“Kinky”

Sakusa looks at him blankly. He’s learned that’s the best way to get Hinata to give up his games.

“Fine I’ll tell you.” Works like a charm. Hinata sets out two bowls of soup and rice and sits across from Sakusa.

“You sang to me in front of everyone and then pulled me into the hall and spilled your guts to me.” Hinata has the decency to look embarrassed as he talks, “You told me everything you sang was true. And then you actually did spill your guts all over my shoes so I took you home.” 

Sakusa shudders. He wants to shower badly. He needs to wash off everything that happened yesterday. And then he would wash his sheets and clothes and anything else he could find.

“Did you really mean all that?” Hinata asks. 

Sakusa nods, staring into his soup.

“Will you be my boyfriend, Kiyoomi?”

“Huh?”

“Well, we both like each other right? So let’s date.” 

“You like me?”

“Yeah dude I’ve been flirting with you for months. Couldn’t you tell? I gave you a lap dance?”

“What?”

“Are you kidding me dude? You really had no idea?” Hinata looks at Sakusa's face and laughs, “Wow maybe I need to brush up on my seduction skills.”

“Wait. You want to date me?”

“Um, yeah. Kiyoomi, have you been listening?”

“Are you sure? I’m not nice, I hate public displays of affection, I don’t communicate well, we won’t be able to tell anyone about our relationship since we’re gay, I’ve never—”

“We like each other though. We should date.” 

_ Is it really that simple though?  _

“Quit worrying and eat your goddamn soup idiot.”

It really was that simple. It was lovely and warm but it was also easy. They played volleyball, walked on the sidewalk, held hands, laughed, danced. 

Every relationship has problems, of course. Hinata was needy and Sakusa was jealous.

But when they stood in the kitchen cooking together or when they fell asleep in each other's arms everything seemed so simple. Sakusa loved Hinata and Hinata loved Sakusa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments greatly apprecited! Have a wonderful day! Omihina rights!


End file.
